Valentine's Day is Not For The WeakHearted
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: It's been five years since Kurt has seen Blaine after a horrible ending to their brief relationahip. When he spots the very guy at a lonely hearts bar how will the reunion play out? HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Warning: contains angst and fluff xXx


**Hey People who love this fandom. This is my valentine's gift to you. It may not be my best work but I like it and I think it is the longest I've ever written. Th song's referenced are Who Knew by P!nk and Back to December by Taylor Swift (although I changed some words to fit Klaine)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, unfortunately because then poor Kurt would have a Blaine shaped Boyfriend. **

**Please check out my other Klaine story XD **

**xXx FairytaleBeliever123**

**

* * *

**

_**You took my hand**__**, **__**You showed me how**__**, **__**You promised me you'd be around**__**, **__**I took your words**__**, **__**And I believed, In everything,**__**You said to me.**_

_Kurt __had met Blaine when he_ _was_ _sixteen and in trouble. Karofsky had been bullying him and he was finding it hard to fit in with the boys in glee and then all of a sudden on a spy mission to Dalton, he found heaven (with a no-tolerance policy) and beautiful angel to guard its gates. Blaine. He finally met someone who was out and proud like him, someone to understand, Blaine gave him __**courage, **__hope and wisdom; showed him how to stand up for himself and promised to be there for him. Kurt had let him in, willingly let him in and he supposed that was his fault but he believed what Blaine had told him. He was naive.___

_**Remember when we were such fools,**__**And so convinced and just too cool**__**, **__**I wish I could touch you again,**__**I wish I could still call you a friend,**__**I'd give anything.**_

_They'd become the best of friends and after Kurt transferred to Dalton they were inseparable. Wes and David had found it hilarious commenting on their eye sex and obvious sexual tension. Both boys had rolled their eyes and laughed it off but Kurt was desperately watching for signs what they were saying was true. Then came Valentine's Day, Kurt's least favourite holiday and Blaine gave him hope telling him of his plan to serenade a crush. Kurt was all of a sudden thrust in the land of dreams with heart-shaped cookies where Blaine loved him. He was naive. Of course, it was some guy who worked for the GAP Blaine liked (Kurt could no longer remember his name) that had been painful and while Blaine was moaning at his obliviousness after it went wrong, Kurt told him how he felt. He never forgot the response;_

_"Oh, wow, I really am clueless. Look, Kurt. I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do, and I know how to act it out in song. But, the truth is, I've never really been anyone's …boyfriend." Kurt's heart had dropped, he had lay himself on the line and it had blown up in his face._

_"Me neither." _

_"Let me be really clear about something: I really, really care about you, but as you and about twenty mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. I don't want to screw this up." Blaine said kindly._

_"So it's just like__When Harry Met Sally__? But I get to play Meg Ryan," _

_"Deal." Blaine thought for a moment. "Don't they get together in the end?"_

_And with that question, the first stage of their relationship was over, they were no longer just friends the label didn't fit anymore but they weren't anything else either.___

_**When someone said count your blessings now,**__**For they're long gone,**__**I guess I just didn't know how**__**, **__**I was all wrong**__**, **__**They knew better, Still you said forever, And ever**__**, **__**Who knew...**_

_They had finally gotten together during Blaine's final semester of senior year and those weeks and months had been the happiest Kurt had ever experienced. He'd caught Blaine trying to sneak a valentine's card under his door and rewarded him with a chaste kiss. Fireworks had gone off in both boys heads and Blaine had put his hand on the back of Kurt's stopping him from pulling away, not that this had been a problem Kurt was ridiculously happy to deepen the kiss. And that was it, they never looked back or wondered was it right. With a bit of patience Kurt had got his man. He was naive._

_New Directions had all come to Blaine's graduation. They were all friends now, and Kurt had a solo with the Warblers as all the main soloists were all graduating. Immediately after the ceremony Blaine had run over to the group and asked for some photos of the two of them, Mercedes had agreed to take them and they took some playful shots before Blaine had had to run off to his family. They were happy. Puck had grabbed Kurt's arm as he moved off to go to the party at Blaine's house, _

"_Aren't you worried he'll forget you when he goes off to college?" Kurt had shaken his head vigorously and replied almost too quickly,_

"_Blaine would never do that!" He was naive. _

"_**I'll keep you locked in my head,**__**Until we meet again, Until we,**__**Until we meet again, And I won't forget you my friend," **__Kurt said through his tears. They were in airport, it was late August and Blaine was leaving for college. He was off to Julliard. New York was so far from Ohio but Kurt had faith. They'd always be together. He was naive. Blaine was crying to as he leaned down to kiss Kurt,_

"_Goodbye. No, not goodbye. See you later, Kurt." With that his boyfriend was with gone with a small wave and a smile at the security desk. That was the last time Kurt saw Blaine.__**  
**__**What happened?**___

_**That last kiss**__**, **__**I'll cherish**__**, **__**Until we meet again**__**, **__**And time makes, It harder, I wish I could remember;**__**  
**__They had quickly lost contact and without ever saying the words they had broken up. Kurt was left with no closure and until this own graduation all he could think about was their last kiss. He kept telling himself, if he could get into Julliard it would be fine, he'd see Blaine again and everything would be perfect. He was naive. He didn't get in and he went to NYU to study Drama instead and although they were in the same city, Kurt never once bumped into Blaine until __**14**__**th**__** February 2017, Valentine's Day.**__**  
**_

* * *

Present Day-

Kurt was 23 and working in a small theatre for a small production still trying to make it to Broadway. He was a lonely man, he'd never let anyone in after Blaine, his heart had been torn out of his chest then and walls had gone up that only two people had found a crack in. Rachel was his co-star and his best-friend these days and they did everything together even shared an apartment, the only unfortunate thing was they also shared it with Finn (who obviously still loved Rachel but after the whole Quinn fiasco, they'd never gotten back together. Kurt thought Rachel's walls were almost as strong as his own). Maybe that's why they were friends but they never questioned it, they needed each other to survive and that was that. 'Oh how the divas have fallen' they had joked when Mercedes had come to visit from Lima last year. She was now married and pregnant and although still a friend, Kurt wasn't as close to her anymore or really to anybody from Lima. New Directions had spread wide with members moving all over the world and they'd all lost touch.

It was Valentine's Day again. Kurt and Valentine's Day had a confusing history for a while it had posed as a wonderful memory, now it was his least favourite holiday again and represented a pain like no other and so as usual Rachel, Finn and him were going to a lonely hearts night in a bar to get hammered and then they were going to sit in the park and poke fun at naive couples. He supposed he should be glad he wasn't alone but sitting between people rife with sexual tension on Valentine's Day wasn't that fun. He now knew what Wes and David had been talking about all those years ago. No, Kurt, don't think about them, not about Dalton, not about HIM. That's over now.

...

Rachel was linked to his arm and Finn was walking in front of them to the bar. Rachel was wearing an inhumanly tight red dress (Kurt thought she was trying to impress Finn), Finn was just wearing a football jersey, completely disregarding the holiday and Kurt had on his best cashmere jumper and skinniest jeans. He lived by the motto 'When you are feeling down wear your best and look good."

"Kurt, we're here." Rachel interrupted him from his thoughts and he nodded, straightening his jumper he guided Rachel through the door Finn was holding open for him. The atmosphere was lively lots of single people out with their friends trying to find happiness at this kind of mixer. Finn went off to get them drinks and Kurt looked round the bar for a table.

"Kurt, look. There's a singer!" Kurt followed the direction of Rachel's finger with his eyes.

"Probably no good." He muttered and that's when he spotted him. He was on stage unzipping a guitar case, his dark curly hair was unruly and his face was blocked but Kurt could have sworn it was him. Blaine.

"Rachel, is that? Is it? Blaine?" Rachel looked at him shocked, she hadn't heard him speaking about Blaine in the five years since graduation when he'd cried in her arms after not been accepted to Julliard.

"What? It can't be." But then the man lifted his head and Kurt knew for sure, he knew those eyes, that smile, that mouth. He'd kissed it enough times.

"It is. Blaine." Blaine's eyes found his just as he muttered his name and he watched the singer's face fall, his jaw drop in shock. So he recognised him then. Blaine recovered as Finn returned with their drinks.

"Hey Guys, where we gonna sit?" Finn looked at his two friends staring in shock at the stage, he followed their gaze and instantly recognised Blaine.

"Kurt, come on. We can go to another bar." Kurt shook his head. He'd wait a minute, see what Blaine did next.

Blaine coughed into the microphone, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Hey all you singletons, I'm going to play you some songs I wrote. This first one is an old one, I wrote for somebody special a long time ago. Hope you enjoy it..."

Kurt shivered, he couldn't do this to him. It was Blaine's fault, all Blaine's fault, he couldn't drag him back get him to love him again. He couldn't deal with the pain.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
Small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burning in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that life  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up late playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
Then I think about summer  
All the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came and the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love  
And all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for forgetting  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December turn around and make the call  
I go back to December all the time.

I miss your texting, your sweet smiles.  
So good to me, so right  
And how I held you in my arms that November night  
The first time I ever saw you cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is in your door I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for not calling  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I'd go back to December turn around and make the call  
I go back to December all the time  
All the time"

Blaine's voice faded and Kurt wanted to cry. He was sorry, really. Well that wasn't good enough, his heart was broken beyond repair and he was sorry?

"Come on, guys. Let's go." He said to Finn and Rachel, his eyes still on Blaine who seemed to be pleading with him. Finn put the drinks down and flung an arm around Kurt glaring at Blaine, Rachel linked arms with him again and the three turned and Kurt swore he'd run if he ever saw Blaine again. The man had run out of chances.

"Kurt, please!" He heard Blaine calling after them as they walked away from the bar but he just took a deep breath and kept walking, that is until he felt a tingling sensation on his arm that usually accompanied Blaine's touch. He wriggled free of Finn and Rachel and told them to go on he'd meet them at the park. Reluctantly they walked away, both looking over their shoulder to glare at Blaine.

When they were out of sight, Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him into a side alley;.

"WELL?" He demanded, really angry now.

"Come on, Kurt, don't be like that, you know I love you. I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean for it to happen, I just I was busy and I kept just saying I'd ring you the next day and by the time I finally realised it had been weeks, I was scared of what'd you'd say and I...I just couldn't...God, I am so sorry!"

"You're sorry? Sorry! Blaine you broke my heart, I can't trust anyone anymore. You were my everything, you promised you'd always be around but you just stopped calling!"

"I know, but what else do you expect me to say, there are no words and I know sorry isn't good enough but you never rang me either, Kurt. You never contacted me, you are not totally blameless in this! And I finally find you again and you were just going to walk away from me!" Both boys were shaking with anger staring each other in the eyes.

"Blaine, fine maybe I didn't but I was naive, young and inexperienced. You were my first boyfriend. I didn't think you'd just abandon me so yeah I was gonna walk away just like I'm about to do again because I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" He practically screamed the last phrase putting all his frustrations into those words.

"Really?" Blaine demanded.

"Yes!" Blaine leaned forward and closed the gap between them, capturing Kurt's lips, just like all those years ago. Kurt felt like a teenager again and got lost in the kiss, the beating of his heart drowning out the angry voice of his conscience. Blaine pulled back cradling Kurt's face in his hands,

"Sure doesn't feel like you don't love me anymore." Kurt sighed and looked down.

"Maybe I do love you but I don't feel like I can let you in again." Blaine kissed him again and the walls around him began to crack.

"Does that help?" Kurt smiled and licked his lips,

"Maybe a bit." Kurt took control and kissed him again. Suddenly a thought occurred to Blaine and he pulled back laughing.

"We got together on Valentine's and now we are back together on Valentine's." He smiled. Kurt looked at him, who said anything about back together?

"Technically we never broke up, we just lost each other and ourselves and now we're found." Blaine pulled Kurt back in for another kiss.

There really was a thin line between love and hate so thin he'd been mistaking his feelings for Blaine all these as hate.

He lost all trains of thought as Blaine nibbled on his lip and Kurt deepened the kiss, until one thought popped up in his head, How was he going to explain this to Finn and Rachel and how was he going to get them back together? He couldn't be happy when they were miserable. It was time to play matchmaker, **old Kurt was back.**

**

* * *

**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS. PLEASE REVIEW xXx**


End file.
